Will you come?
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: Will Hermione moved back home with Tony? The man does have a way with words.


Hermione Granger had known Tony Stark since they were both young, he of course was a few years old but for them, it didn't matter. Their fathers had been friends in college and beforehand. So whenever they would visit Hermione would spend time with tony, until he went college. Hermione had kept in contact as much as both of them could.

She had told him of Ron when she started seeing Ronald Weasley. Tony Didn't seem overly thrilled from previous stories he had been told of him. Everything was great until a week before Christmas. Ron ended their relationship with her, but come to find out he had instantly started dating Katie Bell. Somehow that day Tony called at the perfect time. She had started crying on the phone telling him what had happened, he asked her to come spend the holidays with him at Stark Tower. She spent her Christmas and New years with Tony skipping time with the Weasley's.

Tony had welcomed her with open arms since he would have another Christmas alone as Pepper had nothing to do with Tony anymore she had even handed stark industries back over to him. During that short him, he had made her forget everything. There moment when it felt like it the world wasn't caving in on her. Ron Weasley had been the furthest thing from her mind. Being with him felt like it had always been that way, they picked right back up where they left off.

The heart breaking part was when Hermione had to return back to England. She and Tony had remained in contact over the over the time she had been home. Long phone calls laughing with him. A month after she was gone Tony Had asked her to come back to the states and live with him. Hermione had honestly thought he had lost the rest of his mind. How could she pick up her entire life and leave? Over the time she was home she noticed everyone had started to settle down into their lives and Hermione was just sitting them missing someone on the other side of the world. It started to nag her that she should go there and be with him.

"So do you have answer for me yet?" Tony asked though the phone, she could hear tools being moved around. He had to be building something, god only knows what he was getting into.

"I might, but if you keep pushing you might not get what you want." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"You'll come if I keep pushing."

Hermione could picture the smirk covering his face from the double meaning of his words. "That mouth is going to get you in a lot of trouble Tony stark."

"Come here and I'll show you how much trouble it can be." Tony laughed.

"Tony!" Hermione exclaimed in a whisper not to draw attention to herself. She could feel the blush burn across her cheeks.

"You're blush aren't you?"

"No."

"Liar." He replied as she heard the wheels of his chair roll across the floor.

"Have you stopped to eat? I know it about one in the afternoon there." Hermione asked turning serious.

"Yep. Sure did."

"Liar."

"Maybe, but I am going to have to let you go for a little while."

"Okay, I'll call you before I go to sleep tonight."

"I want an answer soon." Tony hung up not letting her respond.

Hermione sighed shaking her head looking at her phone as the cakes ended. Hermione smiled Tony stark knew how to make her smile.

"That's pitiful."

Hermione smile faded as she looked up to see Ron right next to her. "I don't care what you find pitiful."

"It pitiful that you are trying to act like you know Tony Stark" Ron sneered. Hermione raised a brow shocked that he would honestly know who Tony Stark. "Yes, even wizards know about him. "

"I am not acting about anything, Ron," Hermione spoke honestly.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even speaking to me?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny, sent me to tell you Harry's party is at the end of the week. It will be at a muggle place. She said bring a date." Ron said as he started laughing. "Bring Tony Stark." Ron mocked her walking away.

Hermione ground her teeth wanting nothing more than to curse her ex in the back. She grabbed her things go h.

"I haven't told anyone that I know you," Hermione spoke holding the phone to her ear as she

"Why?" Tony asked slightly shocked.

"We are private. It's no one's business." Hermione said. "I wish you could be here Friday night but I know with the project you're on; you can't just up and leave."

"No, I really can't," Tony replied letting out a sigh. "I am sorry."

"It's fine." Hermione said. Tony had a heart of gold even though he didn't show it to very many people. He truly did care. "I'll have to come see you soon. I am missing your bad humor."

"Bad humor is dirty humor, meaning i am funny. Lest you miss something about me."

"I miss more than your humor Tony."

* * *

Hermione stood in the mirror Friday night getting dressed. She wore a simple dark blue silk dress with black heels. Her hair was smoothed out into soft curls. Checking her appearance once more she grabbed her thing leave the house heading out for Harry's birthday party.

Standing inside of the restaurant everyone was dressed so nice for the night. This restaurant was in an extremely nice part of the city. The private room was booked out for them to get away from the wizarding world for the night. Hermione walked into the room seeing everyone with a someone and that made her decision that much easier to make. She would be going to live with Tony. She heard a sports car engine rev outside not paying any further attention to it she watches Harry happily thanking everyone for coming to his birthday party and he was happy to see everyone. A waitress comes by handing Hermione a flute of champagne. Harry had spotted her giving her a wave she raised her flute to him. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Looking down she saw a message from Tony.

 _You look gorgeous._

Hermione smiled shaking her head as she read the message.

"You do, you know." a deep voice whispered over her shoulder.

Hermione looked over her shoulder seeing Tony standing behind her. Her jaw dropped slightly as a smirk covered his face. She glanced down seeing the light in his chest shining. Her arms instantly went around his waist pressing her face into his shoulder.

His arms wrapped around her as he laughed. "I guess you're happy to see me!"

"Of course I am, Tony." Hermione asked looking up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you wanted me here didn't you?" Tony asked frowning slightly.

"Yes, I do. I am just shocked." Hermione replied. "I-"

Tony kissed her on the lips silencing any more words that would come from her mouth. Tony pulled back slightly as he spoke. "Come home with me."

"That's awful straightforward." Hermione said playfully.

"You know you would love waking up in my bed."

"Wouldn't it be our bed then?"

"Does that mean you're coming?" Tony asked pulling her tightly against him.

"Answering a question with a question?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face watching Tony frown more. "Yes, Tony. My answer is yes. I will be coming home with you."

"Good, I wasn't leaving without you tonight." Tony smirked. "Even if it meant throwing you over my shoulder."

"Who is Hermione with?"

They both looked over seeing Harry, Ginny, and Ron; ranging from intrigue to being extremely angry.

Hermione sighed, I guess I should go and introduce you to Harry. He is like my family. Hermione watched a glint spark in Tony's eyes as he spotted Ron. "You're mine."

"Yes." Hermione replied cautiously especially with that look in his eyes. Hermione took his hand walking him over to her friends.

"Harry, this is my date. Tony Stark." Hermione smiled introducing Harry to Tony. "Tony this is Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Potter."

"Pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about all of you." Tony smirked slightly as he caught Ron's eyes.

"That's great but we haven't heard anything about you," Harry replied before continuing. "From Hermione I mean. How do you two know one another?"

"Our fathers were good friends. We stayed in contact over the years."

"Mi, spent Christmas and New Years with me." Tony smirked placing his arm around her waist. Hermione bit the inside of her lip watching Ron's face turn even redder. She tried not to laugh at the jab Tony took. They both knew they hadn't slept together, but it didn't stop tony from making sexual comments. "I have been trying to get her to come back."

"Persistently." Hermione noted with a smile looking over at the man beside her. Her body warmed just looking at him she was falling for him faster than she should, but she had known him for years.

"Well, If you would be happy Hermione. Go with him." Harry stated giving her a knowing smile.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about, Harry, I decided to so and live in New York with Tony." Hermione announced. "I wanted to wait to tell you but-"

Hermione's words stopped as Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "I want you to be happy Hermione. No matter what you do. No matter who you're with."

"We are only a call away." Ginny chimed in as Harry let go of Hermione.

"Thanks, guys." Hermione smiled. "I am just going to miss everyone here."

"I am sure you will have an exciting time with Tony here."

"Never a dull moment." Tony.

"Are you really encouraging this insanity?" Ron asked.

"I believe that's what just happened. She will be leaving with Insanity but she'll enjoy it either way.." Tony quipped sarcastically.

"Ron, please shut it; before you embarrass yourself and everyone here." Ginny sneered taking a sip from her glass.

Ron said nothing throwing a dark glare at Tony. He received a cocky smirk in return. Ron ground his back teeth walking away.

"Ready?" Tony asked."We have to be back in New York by tomorrow night."

"Alrighty." Hermione turned looking at her best friends. "I love you both. I'll let you know when we get back to New York. I love you both so much." Wrapping her arms around them tightly as the said their goodbyes.

Hermione followed Tony into his room, locking the door behind him.

"What are you wanting to do tonight?" Tony asked not looking at her.

Hermione smirked turning him around to look at her. His brow cocked looking at the lust in her eyes. Running the tip of her fingers down his chest as she spoke. "Well we could watch a movie or you can prove every one of those dirty things you said to me over the phone." She finished her words as the fingers stopped as they found the buckle to his belt.

"So tell me Tony Stark what are you wanting to-"

Her words were cut off as he covered her lips with his pulling her body against him. His large hands slide down grabbing her ass wrapping her legs around his waist; without stopping the magic his lip was working on her; he walked her over to the table sitting her on it.

His hands pulled her dress up he slide her fingers over her center. She gasped at his touch, her hands tightening to his coat.

"Do you like that?" Tony whispered doing it again slowly as if torturing her. Hermione nodded, her daze eyes looking up to meet his.

"Please don't stop, Tony," Hermione whispered kissing on his lips trailing the side of his face before biting his ear. In one fluid motion, he picked her up pulling her knickers off, placing her back down. His finger slide in her making her ache up into him. He pushed her back down on the table running his hands across her stomach before sliding between her breasts.

Working his fingers inside her he could feel the wet heat pulsing in her before using his thumb to massage her clit' making her. She ran her finger through her hair tugging on it slightly before slid down grabbing her breasts and playing with her nipples. She opened her eyes seeing Tony watch her intently with a fire burning in his eyes.

She watched him being to kneel as head went between her legs. He bit the inside of her legs before moving his lips closer to her center kissing his way there. Hid fingers still pumping in and out of her. She knew what he was work towards and the anticipation was killing her.

The moment his tongue touch her clit, nothing else matter in this world except the magic he was working on her now. His tongue slides up and down her slit before gently biting down on her clit. She could feel the tension building already.

"Oh god." Hermione gasped threading her fingers into his hair as continue biting and sucking on every inch of her her could.

She felt him chuckle against her, "that's good but you can call me Tony." He pulled back looking down at her again.

"You're really stopping." Hermione asked.

Tony pulled her up unzipping the side of her dress pulling it off of her throwing it on the table. "No, I am not going to let you finish there. I have other places for that."

Taking her hand Tony laid her down the hall to the master bedroom of the penthouse. Opening the door he pulled her in slamming it shut. He made to go after her bra when she stopped him sliding his coat off of his shoulders.

"I am sorry but you're just overdressed for this." Hermione said as she finished off the buttons of his shirt letting it hit the floor.

"Is that so?" He asked sliding his hands over her skin.

"Oh yes." She spoke slowly undoing his jeans sliding her hands down grabbing his length. She smirked watching his eyes roll back slightly.

"Do something about it then." Tony said roughly.

Hermione waved her hand making his clothing fall away. "That's better."

She backs him to the bed where he grabbed her putting her on the bed. Crawling over he moved between her legs.

"You're shaking, not scared are you?" Tony questioned looking down at her.

"The anticipation." Hermione replied running her fingers through his hair. "I want you."

She felt him pushing inside as she kissed his lips. He surged forward pausing for a moment to let her adjust to him.

"I need more Tony." Every thrust had her begging for more. Her hands wrapped around his waist urging him to go deeper. The time around them stopped as if the world had paused, and everything was silent. The only sounds were the slapping of flesh, every breath they took, and the beating of their hearts.

The burn began to build in her lower belly, her arms a wrapped tighter around him as his hand tighten in her hair. Their climax hit them together, not moving from one another as they come down from their high.

Tony laid on top of her his forehead resting on hers. Neither one cared about the sweat covering both of them.

"Tony as much as I love this and don't want to move." Hermione spoke as her nail ran over his back. "I can't breathe properly."

"Making a woman not breath right after that is a new one." Tony said rolling off of her.

Hermione gave him a glare as she turned on her side looking in his eyes. "I must be crazy."

"You just enter a relationship with me." Tony chuckled. "You are crazy."

"I'm worried." Hermione admitted pulling the covers over her body.

"About what?" Tony asked frowning slightly.

"Ron." Hermione said simply. She didn't know how he would react now knowing, she really was seeing Tony Stark. "I know he knows but I am unsure of what he will try to do."

"He won't come near you," Tony said firmly as a smirk came across his face. "He'll have to get through me first."

"Now that will be something to watch." Hermione replied letting out a yawn. Tony pulled the covers over them turning the lamp out both falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
